


The Same Way

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Don Diablo Song, Jax Forever, Love, M/M, The Same Way, post-AYTO, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: What are the odds Justin would find Max dancing in a club in Manhattan? And what are the odds he felt the same way?Max/JustinRated T for the show's nature.A little happy and cute Jax for all the Jax Stans sick of the idiots screaming "Jax is dead" on Twitter (like me)





	The Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys. I think we all know this fic is made while listening to The Same Way by Don Diablo out of the Jax Forever playlist Max and Justin made. The song's energy grabbed me right away so I had always wanted to write a fic inspired by it and this morning, I had the idea of making Justin meet Max by chance when going out and reconnecting their lost love sooo this fic was born. Enjoy
> 
> I know - who the fuck writes and posts 2 fics in the same day? Someone with no plans today - me - and someone who's afraid Jax will be invalid after Monday - also me, help.

Was that…? Justin shook his head to clear the foggy thoughts. He thought he saw something – someone – but he must’ve been hallucinating. There was no way what he saw, was real right now. It was impossible! Though when Justin looked into the same direction once more, he saw him again. In between the crowd, in the flashing lights of the night club, _Max_ was having the time of his life.

Justin neared, thinking he must’ve seen it wrong because there was no way Max was in Manhattan tonight. Where would he even stay? It was far too late to go back to LA right now and from the looks of it, he wasn’t very sober. Though from up close, Justin could see that _yes_, it was Max dancing with his back to Justin. He recognized the small part of the lion tattoo on his arm peeking from under his shirt.

He pulled Max’ arm and the older spun around surprised, hesitantly still dancing. His face shifted into a bright smile before he put his arms around Justin’s neck. “JUSTIN!”

Justin was taken aback by the fact that it was Max pulling him close against him, in Manhattan! What was he even doing here? Justin wanted to ask so much. Did Max come alone? It was too loud to ask anything properly so he settled for wrapping his arms around Max’ waist, feeling Max pull him side to side to the beat. “So good to see you, baby.”

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked when Max leaned in to put his face into Justin’s shoulder. Max tightened his grip. “I’m dancing, obviously.”

Justin lightly pushed Max away to look at him. “I mean _here_. In Manhattan.”

Max squinted his eyes and signed that he couldn’t understand because of the loud music. How convenient, Justin thought, but Max had too much to drink and just seemed to have such a good time. He seemed so free, so careless, no worries at all. Justin had never seen him party like that in the house, Max had always been somewhat worried Justin would leave him or hurt him when drunk. That wasn’t the case right now. Max leaned in to connect their foreheads with a massive grin on his face. The smell of alcohol was on his breath and his eyes held a desire Justin couldn’t explain.

It had been months since he saw Max. He’d only seen him through pictures on his social media since coming back from Hawaii but none of the pictures could’ve prepared him to see Max’ new look in person. If he’d been a snack before, then Justin had no clue what to call him now but he was looking _mighty fine_.

It seemed like the club noticed how he felt when a familiar tune started playing. Shit, he’d put this song on replay since getting back from Hawaii and the song still reminded him of the times with Max. He hadn’t attempted to reconnect with Max, thinking it was futile to be with someone who lived so far away from him, but he’d never been able to get Max out of his head.

Max seemed to know the song too, enjoying the playful beat with Justin close against him. “Dance with me, babe.”

Justin swallowed a lump in his throat, hesitant but when Max mouthed the lyrics at him; _say you feel the same way I do_.

He just couldn’t help but fall into Max all over again in the dim room with flashing lights. He noticed how Max didn’t seem to be attached to anyone in his surroundings. He was here alone. Not with some friends. Just Max. And Justin. And not a whole lot of space to separate them. Justin felt like he was back at the house, Max’ gravity pulling him close and he didn’t have it in him to pull away when Max leaned in to kiss him. Nothing had changed. There was still such a spark between them, something so powerful that he could feel it in the tips of his toes.

Maybe it was the music hyping him up, maybe it were the memories of the house pulling him back in, but Justin was mesmerized by Max’ sudden appearance tonight. He could drown in the sheer happiness of seeing Max again. Once the song died down and he found himself holding Max close, the older gave him a look. He lightly pushed Justin away to drag him through the crowd. Justin wanted to question where they were headed but he didn’t want to disturb Max’ carefree smile. He’d never been so free, so beautiful. Eventually Max had led him outside into the fresh air, exhaling relieved.

Justin couldn’t force the smile on his face away so Max cocked his head, confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason. You’re just… beautiful”, Justin stated, his voice sounded empty without the music in the empty night streets. Max chuckled and Justin couldn’t tell if he was blushing slightly or if it was an effect of the cold air on his sweaty skin. Max stepped closer and put his arms around Justin’s neck. “That song always gets me so hyped. It’s such a Jax song, isn’t it?”

“It is”, Justin endorsed. “Especially the ‘we were far from home’-part.”

Max tilted his head to stare into Justin’s eyes. “What about the ‘I know you’re the one’-part?”

Justin’s smile made way for a frown. “But we were wrong.”

The other hushed the frown away with a peck to his lips. “You should never listen to people telling you you’re wrong for feeling a certain way.”

Justin snorted a laugh at that comment but the words were so true that he didn’t even know why he and Max let the distance keep them apart for so long. Speaking of distance. “I’ve been meaning to ask. What are you doing in Manhattan?”

Max gave Justin the sneakiest smile he could muster. “I did not come to look for you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Then what?” Justin asked, his grip firm on Max and pulling him in so close that he could feel it in his entire being.

“I’m staying with a friend and wanted to have some fun”, Max admitted.

“And the friend?”

“Has to work early tomorrow so he didn’t come along.”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “So it’s a coincidence we ran into each other?”

Max nodded. “A happy one, if you ask me.”

He huddled closer into Justin, shivering slightly now that his sweat seemed to cool his skin down too quickly. Justin always felt warm and wasn’t bothered by the cool air of the night. “I felt like I was back at the house when I saw you”, Justin said.

Max nested his head against Justin’s shoulder. “I’ve changed too much since the house. I’m not the same puppy I was back then.”

“Right”, Justin mused but Max closed his eyes with a smile. “But I guess some things don’t change because when I saw you again… I saw my mans again.”

There was no music here to distract them and make them think they were perfect together, just because they were hyped. The only thing that was there, was the moment they reconnected.

“I feel the same way”, Justin said. “I’d travel the distance just to be with you.”

Max pulled away with a shrug. “Don’t make those promises, babe. The jealousy has consumed me once. I don’t want it to happen again.”

Justin’s face dropped at Max’ rejection, feeling the ‘No match’ screaming in his head but Max took his face into his hands and kissed him again. Slow and sweet before looking at him like he was trying to memorize his features. “But if you ever decide to move to California, then I’d love to be your mans again.”

“But if you’d come live closer to New York, then I’d love to be your mans too”, Justin said. Max’ eyes held a fondness Justin couldn’t explain. Right now, it wasn’t their time. The distance would make something horrible out of a beautiful romance. Maybe one day they could move closer to one another and be together again.

Justin would count the days until that day came.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> My cat's butt keeps bumping my hand while I'm typing. I wonder if Justin and Max have pets...


End file.
